Demon of Memories
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: All human. Max Martinez. Nikolas Fierce. James Griffith. Monique Keil. Zephyr and Angel Nox. Thrown together in an unlikely twist of fate, they must conquer their memories. They must conquer each other. And the man that started it all.


A/N: I am soo sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately. School officially started today, so I won't be able to update very often anymore. This will be my project to see how much I have matured in my writing since 2009.

**Summary:**

**All human. **

**Max Martinez. Nikolas Fierce. James Griffith. Monique Keil. Zephyr and Angel Nox.**

**Dragged into kidnapping and streetfighting when they were toddlers, Max and James break free when they are only five, Nik and Monique sacrificing themselves to allow their friends to escape. **

**Now, years later, the four don't remember each other because of the trauma, leading completely different lives and doing their best to forget what happened. But when circumstances arise, they just might remember more than they bargained for. **

**No Gazzy and Angel until later chapters, and pairings **_**will**_** change**

**Pairing/s: Miggy, Fudge, Fax, Niggy**

**Rating: M due to violence, gore, language, and mature content**

_**o-O-O-o**_

Chapter One

Max

_Rushing and racing, and running in circles,_

_Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose_

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting nowhere_

_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic,_

_Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart._

_Beep._

My lovely haze of sleep and contentment suddenly ends as an annoying blare of sound somewhere from my left erupts into my ears.

_Beep._

I mutter a slurred choice word as I realize what it is, but choose to attempt to ignore it.

_Beep._

Keyword. _Attempt._

_Beep._

_Bee-_

My hand snakes out and smacks the damn clock so hard I hear a crack.

Opening one eye, I glare at the offending contraption like it bit me, then sigh and roll over with a yawn.

_Save me, somebody take my hand and lead me_

_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how, 'cause I'm ready to fall,_

_Slow me down, don't let me live a lie,_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down._

I hate getting up this early to go to work.

Growling mild profanities, I stumble out of bed, barely coherant, and make my way towards the general direction of the bathroom, almost colliding with the door in the process.

The shower seems like a good idea to wake me up, so I begin running the water, turning it up as far as it'll go before stripping and stepping into the steaming stream of lava.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear,_

_In the blur of fast forward I falter again_

_Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep, I'm getting nowhere,_

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection,_

_Passed me by while I wasn't paying attention_

_Tired of rushing, racing and running, I'm falling apart._

I wince at the sudden pain, then relax as it beats my tense body into submission.

Humming a tuneless melody that sounds strangely familiar to me for whatever reason, I wash myself quickly and calmly, waking up as I do so.

Before I know it, the water is cooling, and I step out carefully and dry myself off.

_Tell me, oh, won't you take my hand and lead me?_

_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall,_

_Slow me down, don't let me live a lie,_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down._

Not even bothering to look in the mirror, I grab my brush and comb my messy brown blond waves to one side and pull it into a messy bun. Going to my closet and foraging for a clean pair of jeans to go with my long sleeved indigo shirt and grey runners was next on my list as I threw open the doors and dove in.

"Where did I put them now- Here they are!" I cry out triumphantly, brandishing the pair of black jeans like a flag.

_Just show me, I need you to slow me down,_

_slow me down, slow me down_

o-O-O-o

I glance out from under the dark hood of my jacket, the pouring rain pattering down upon me comfortingly.

The streets were contrasts of black, grey, and white, and it seemed as though it were a photograph as the autumn leaves scattered everywhere.

There were barely any people, as any sane person would hole themselves up in their comfortable homes, curling up by the fire with a good novel or lounging lazily like the couch potatoes they are.

I know I sound a bit bitter, but really, I have every reason.

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up,_

_Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it_

_Just need to breathe, somebody please slow me down._

When I was only a toddler, I was kidnapped and thrown into a gang life. I grew up like that until I escaped when I was nine.

The only problem is, I have _absolutely no idea how._


End file.
